Hurricane
by spacetimeparty
Summary: AU/AR Naruto. Minato kills Madara, and the night of Ocober the tenth is otherwise peaceful... and then Naruto grows up. Nonjinchuuriki!Naruto, various pairings.


**From the _spacetimeparty_:**

_eatspeaches: _Hello! This is a collaborative account between myself and a group of friends- i.e., any story you read by _spacetimeparty_ will have multiple authors. This one is the collective brainchild of myself, _Soul Stealing Kodak, ChickenBurgers,_ and _PyroFrenetic_. The universe, any Original Characters, and many other things have come about from our daydreaming during classes, brainstorming together and generally goofing off, until _Kodak_ suggested we actually do something constructive with it.

_Hurricane_, as we've named it, is an _A_lternate _U_niverse or -if you like- _R_eality of the Naruto series, in which Minato killed Madara in a battle before Kushina could be hurt or the village destroyed- from there we quickly go on to Naruto's life as the Yondaime's son, following how he and his friends develop differently from the extenuating circumstances of the Namikazes surviving October Tenth.

The following is a short prelude the others asked me to put together while we work on the first chapter- already in progress. It's summer, so those of us who are students- all but _ChickenBurgers_, have a lot of free time on our hands.

_Now!_ I've gotten all of that out of the way, so let me as always remind you all that we do not own the idea or franchise that is Naruto and we aren't earning any money from this.

Also! Thanks for clicking that link, and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricane Prelude<br>October 10th**

* * *

><p>Every inch of his body had receded from blinding pain into a cooling numbness. Minato had never felt so utterly spent in all his life.<p>

He had been chasing this madman- Madara Uchiha, if he was really telling the truth- through the forest for hours now, trading blows and taunts and whatever else two shinobi trying to kill each other could trade. He'd broken multiple bones, he likely had internal injuries, and his hands were raw and bleeding from the mindless abuse of his rasengan.

But!

The bastard was dead. As dead as Minato could tell. The new father had stuck two gaping holes through his chest- one where his sternum used to be(it was dust now) and one where his heart ought to be- whatever was left of that. And so, Kushina and Naruto ought to be safe now.

Ought to be.

Namikaze Minato did not take chances against tough opponents.

When Kakashi arrived, the smell of burning flesh was filling the clearing like a heavy fog.

He'd never known any shinobi to burn the bodies of their enemies, but his teacher seemed to be doing just that right now- he had lit the body of whoever the masked figure in the flames had been right up and was sitting a few yards away, watching it burn.

He bit back the urge to gag on the smell of burning flesh and he sat by his teacher.

"Hello, Kakashi." Minato said woodenly. He sounded tired.

"I'm going to radio in and tell Sarutobi-san I've found you." Was Kakashi's mild response, looking him up and down, "And send for a few medics."

"Alright."

**(...!...)(...!...)(...!...)**

Kushina had not stopped worrying since she'd been brought to the hospital.

Where was Minato? Was he alright? What about the masked creep that had attacked them?

She looked at the infant now sleeping soundly in her arms and worried some more. She had noticed lately that Minato caused her a lot of worry. She would be old by the time she was thirty, if Naruto were ever anything like him. After all if he turned out like her, she would _have _to stay young, just to keep up with him!

Kushina leaned into her pillow and sighed. Having a kid made you _tired_, she decided. She wasn't doing this again. Plus, it hurt like hell.

"You'd better be worth the trouble..." she chuckled at Naruto.

A pitter patter of feet caught her attention, and Kushina turned her head to the doorway just as a young chuunin burst through. It was Mitarashi Anko, a harebrained kid with a death wish that had been rescued from Orochimaru's tutelage some time ago. She was smiling.

That could be either good or bad.

"Kushi-san!"

"What? Why are you running in a hospital?" Kushina looked at the crazed glint in Anko's eyes nervously.

"Kakashi found Hokage-sama, and he's alright! Old man Sandaime sent me to tell you!"

A wellspring of relief spread through the redheaded woman's body, and it felt like she sank three inches further into the starched and pressed sheets. "Is that right."

"Oh, and the creepy mask guy is dead too. I don't know what that's about, but I'm supposed to tell you."

Naruto yawned in her arms and began to wake. He was squirming around like mad and making it hard to keep a hold of him, but Kushina managed to smile at Anko and thank her before she had to concentrate on keeping him still.

"Just let me know if you need anything else! I'll let you know when Hokage-sama's been examined." With a mock salute, Anko had rushed out the door again- slamming it behind her- and darted back down the hall.

Kushina breathed in the silence that followed and felt a peace so large, as if a horrible disaster had been averted. Naruto began to cry, but the wailing was not enough to drown out the sounds of Konoha at rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude: October 10th<br>END**

* * *

><p><em>eatspeaches:<em> I understand this was pretty short! It's only a prelude- don't worry, the chapters will have a much larger mass. As a general rule, we like to keep chapter lengths in long stories at two thousand words or above, so expect anywhere from that length to... pages and pages and pages of blood/sweat/tears.

I guess if anyone is curious about our method, I can tell you that when we _don't_ have a lot of time, we write and correspond by email- when we do, we get together in an IM somewhere and we all have kind of a big writing party- hence the last word of our name! When we finish a chapter, I'm usually the one who edits all the spelling and grammar(Because I actually care about spelling and grammar) and then I sew everything together in a way that smooths over the various writing styles and makes the piece less ragged than it looked in the chatroom or on the email thread.

We are already progressing through chapter one, which will begin the first "arc" of the story, and provided all goes well it shouldn't be long before you guys get to see it!

Now that's out of the way- _what did you think?_

Leave a review! We want feedback! Constructive criticism! Questions! Suggestions! TELL US EVEN IF WE SUCK. REALLY, WE CAN TAKE IT. If you're a writer yourself, you know that feedback is the food of the gods.

So. The review button. Press it. Yeah.

Alerts and favorites are nice too. We love those. But reviews are our favorites because we get to know who's really reading this stuff and what they _really _think of it.

(Alright that's all. I promise not to be as desperate in my plugs for feedback in the future.)


End file.
